


Ice cream

by Letthe



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy Sex, Ice Cream, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 11:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letthe/pseuds/Letthe
Summary: Benedict always has known, is enchanted with Nigel.A One Shot that is not part of any future story.





	Ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> The work original is in Spanish, the translation is very raw made by me (student level) please if you see mistakes, tell me in the comments that really help me  
> Co-writer Alphabetical who it is not from this community.

Today went to play Wally's house but his mother took him to the dentist then Nigel had to go home, he went quietly into the room but found his mother looking in the living

"I'm back, what are you doing?" he ask at seeing her search in the books

"Oh! hi darling, I'm looking for the family photo album, ah! go to say hello at your father and uncle, they are in the kitchen" she keeps arranging the books, the child run happy to see him because his father has been traveling all month, he goes fast to the kitchen

"Father" scream cheerful at enter, Benedict gets up smiling when seeing him

"Nigel tell me dad" Monty responds at approaches to hug his son

"But the grandfather says ..." the child hesitates making his father laugh

"I know but I like when you call me dad" says the older of bushy mustache, smiling when he carrying it with love

"Yes" smile the child kissing his cheek meanwhile Benedict try calm down

"Say hello to your Uncle Ben" asks the eldest of the brothers, lowering his son, Nigel hesitates but approaches to greet him

"Good afternoon" hug him standing up and tries to kiss him on the cheek something what the dark brown happily accepts

"We brought you some new popsicles" informs his father"

"Really?" the kid looks at both and Benedict just nods clumsily holding the boy's sleeve, his sister in law returns with one book what gives him while Monty goes to the refrigerator for the candy

"Are new and we want you opinion" said at passing him one, the little reddish-brown takes it carefully breaking the wrapper, Benedict reviews the album searching for the supposed photo what they need for the legal case

"Is huge" exclaims Nigel amazed, he can't avoid turn at looked him, all his body react and pulling delightfully

"It's of vanilla cream" the mother smiles and the boy looks at her, ignoring him, Benedict trembles watching expectantly, the little boy licks his lips anxiously touching first on the tip sucking slowly at introduces it, he swallows absorbed in seeing him

"How looks? Is there?" asked Monty and he flips scared

"I think... I still look for it" he explains, resuming the task but the sounds that the little Uno makes are very strong, taking off most of his concentration

"Love, eat slowly" correct the mother and the child nods with the sweet in his mouth

"Don't worry Nigel, you have much more" smiles his brother calmly reviewing the legal papers

"Ist too many for a child" intervenes she worried

"Can I give some to Wally, Kuki, Hoagie and Abigail?" asks the little reddish brown, licking his lips and leaving the candy, for few moments

"Sure, but I thought you do not get along with Abigail?" his mother replies but the boy looks at the three

"Well...i like her " says a little shy returning to his game, Benedict can't take his eyes off, looks so cute and the way he licks turns him on without counting the white color of the cream in his red lips, almost think that the child knows what is playing when licking even kiss the base softly avoiding the cream dropping in the table and he is very bad because that makes him suspire

"Forget it" exclaims Monty, surprising him "Up there is another one, it sure is in that one, it's Dad's" says going to his room.

His sister in law serves the tea and tries to talk about something about the trip but Benedict can barely answer, Nigel sticks in his mouth the creamy and cold sweet, in and out rubbing him with his tongue, the tiny teeth mark the popsicle, calling her attention

"Don't Nigel, will damage your teeth" says and the minor obeys putting it all at once into his mouth keeping it whole

"Where are the books of my dresser?" asks Monty but right now Benedict just presses his lip trying not to come, right there

"They are in the... wait better I go" answer the woman

"I'll be right back" she apologizes to his brother-in-law and leaves the kitchen going upstairs, Benedict can't move, his erection tightens tightly in his clothes and he try to stay seated so as not to attract the attention of Nigel who sucks the popsicle to get it out of shape, noisy and smiling

"Do you want?" asks the child offering him the sweet but the adult refuses softly, looking his mouth even see he exhale is visible, his small lips inflamed by a reaction to the cold and full of delicious vanilla scent cream

"Don't? Then why you look at me so much?" questions the reddish brown licking his lips

"Really you give all the children in your street? You will not have any left " replies evasively trying to speak normal even smile

"No matter" responds the kid without much attention, licking intense to avoid staining the table

"It is delicious and I want to share them with my friends" adds looking at him

"If you like them so much, I can give you hundreds" Benedict offers, giving way wishing that the child runs at him joyfully and be able to touch it but the little remains incredulous

"Really?" asks Nigel sucking the cream

"Yes" he answers on the edge of pleasure

"Want fulling me?" whispers Nigel touching his mouth with the ice cream, all Benedict is traversed by an impulse from his crotch, bites the sweet and keep it in his mouth, clinging on the table rest his forehead on it

"You damage your teeth" Uno comforts him patting his back, the dark brown still trembles and in that state of excitement turns at the child who keeps the ice cream in his lips, the reddish brown offer the sweet again but Benedict is tempted to throw it and be he who fills his soft and lovely mouth

"I found it!" Shouts Monty back, he releases at confused boy, the bell of the door ring but Nigel's mother go to open

"It's Wally" she announces then the boy runs at the door passing of him

"Here it is" exclaims Monty showing him the photo

"I will go to the bathroom" Benedict excuses himself trying to see what the children are doing but his disappointment is big when looking the popsicle devoured by the little blond

"Did not you just go to the dentist?" asks the reddish brown

"That's the idea" responds the small kid pointing outside

"Wait" runs Uno to the kitchen and Benedict goes to the bathroom to try to clean himself.

Benedict get out of his luxury car while Jenkins takes a plastic-coated box out of the back seat, the butler walks carefully carrying the cold load and another diligent servant opens the door to the millionaire who enters disinterested, his nephew comes from the library absorbed in his reading

"Nigel! you should read and walk" he reprimands seriously but the young barely looks at him

"I told you," exclaims Bruce behind of the reddish Brown

"Good afternoon Father" Bruce and his brothers who leave the library greet him even when Benedict greets them uncomfortably

"What's in the box?" Nigel asks around his uncle as the butler steps back, a little

.

"Ah! they're ice cream these are your favorites right? " look at his uncle who nods

"Today is very hot ¿Can I take one right?" asks smiling, opening the box at the same time, Benedict is about to refuse and scold him

"I remember these when you gave them to me" says the young, take several for the children, they watch his father nod with resignation.

"You know? taste better outside" asserts Uno

"That's impossible" refutes Bruce confronting him but his brothers are ready go out to the garden

"Come on Bruce" Ashley calls him by overtaking at the Adults

"That's impossible" Bruce assures at the teenager

before reuniting with his brothers to get out, Nigel smiles and gives ice cream to his uncle, Jenkins retires to put the rest in the freezer

"Really taste better outside" the young insists to he accompany them to the garden, the adult looks at him uncertainly taking the ice cream with everything and the child's hand staring at him, the boy smiles waiting for something more

"Taste better in my office" says Benedict slightly embarrassed although his nephew begins to eat his popsicle right there

."OK but you'll have to give me another if it's not true" smiles Nigel when opening the door to enter first leaving it open for his uncle.

 

 

You will not believe it Alphabetical made me a drawing for this fanfic

OMG is beautiful (* ≧ ω ≦ *) I put the color even when I don't like the hairstyle (☆ ω ☆) I love it!

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble has written at my lunch hour, I never do it but my boss is not there.
> 
> THANKS FOR READING. Sorry for spelling mistakes.
> 
> It's hot in my work and a partner is eating an ice cream pop because the boss is not there. Thank you world.


End file.
